A New Family
by Funkywatermelon
Summary: The sequel to the award winning fic Souls Connected! This time the story's about Manny and Ellie's lives AFTER they become mates! Sorry Folks, Discontinued
1. Morning Memories

Hi guys! Guess what? You were SO awesome about the whole "Souls Connected" Thing that well, I decided to write a sequel! YAAAAAY! This one is going to be about Manny and Ellie's life AFTER they become mates… Starting with… The next morning: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All Ice Age chars do not belong to me… sob.

A NEW FAMILY CHAPTER 1: MORNING MEMORIES

Ellie woke up later then usual. She smiled as she noticed the dark brown trunk wrapped around her own light brown one. She looked at her new husband and the owner of the other trunk, Manny and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Wake up sweetheart." She said kindly as she rubbed his trunk with hers and gave him a gentle nuzzle. Manny groaned.

"Ugh… Too tired." He complained. Ellie laughed and then nudged him again.

"C'mon honey" She said. Manny smiled as he realized that she was the one trying to wake him up. He then opened his eyes and smiled at her as he gave her trunk a squeeze of affection.

"Morning." He said cheerfully "You sleep well?" Ellie giggled.

"You know I always sleep well when you're with me baby!" She said as she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. A smile formed on his face as they unlocked their trunks and stood up. Once they stood up Ellie smiled at him affectionately and locked her trunk with his and began to nuzzle him. "I love you." She said happily.

"I love you too Ellie." Manny replied, tears of happiness starting to develop in his eyes. After about 10 minutes of nuzzling, locking trunks and telling the other how much they loved them they sighed of happiness. Ellie then looked down at the ground.

"We should probably wake the others up." She said, looking down sadly as she made shapes in the dirt with her large foot. Manny looked at her then locked his trunk with hers.

"We can hang out later ok?" he says, causing Ellie to smile once again. The two newly-mates headed towards their friend's campsite. Ellie smiled as she remembered the countless things Manny had done for her in the past…

Start Flashback

_Ellie was happy, it was right after the Meltdown and she was in a good mood. She stopped playing tag with her brothers then looked over at Manny 'He's so wonderful' she thought to herself, 'how in the world can he love ME?' She blushed as she realized that he was coming up to her._

_"Ellie?" He asked kindly, "I need to talk to you." She smiled as she followed him to a beautiful clearing. Once they were inside the clearing he locked his trunk with hers and began to nuzzle her. Ellie smiled as she nuzzled him back then looked down sadly. Manny looked at her curiously. "You ok?" He asked kindly. Ellie looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?" Manny asked as she walked up to him._

_"Oh Manny" She said, "You are the SWEETEST guy I have EVER met but… I still can't understand how you can love me… I'm ugly." She then looked down at the ground and a mammoth sized tear rolled down her cheek, Manny smiled sympathetically as he walked up to her and gave her a gentle hug._

_"Ellie, You're NOT ugly… you're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen!" He said as he took her tusk in his trunk and motioned towards a small pond nearby. "Come with me, I need to show you something." Ellie shook her head._

_"Manny, no… I… I can't look at my reflection… it… it depresses me." She said as she tried to pull away. Manny then moved his trunk from her tusk to her trunk… causing her to stop struggling and slowly turn towards the pond and follow him to it. _

_"Look in it." Manny insisted. Ellie shook her head._

_"No."_

_"Do it!"_

_"NO!" Ellie said, a little upset… Manny looked at her sadly._

_"Just do it once… for me?" He asked her. Ellie looked down and then walked up to the pond and looked in, she gasped with happiness. She no longer saw Ellie the ugly possum but Ellie the Mammoth… and she was- "Beautiful." Manny said as his reflection appeared next to hers. Ellie smiled and locked her trunk with his and nuzzled him. _

_"You do love me!" She realized happily. Manny smiled down at her._

_"Yeah, I do." He said and gave her a kiss on the forehead._

End Flashback

Ellie smiled over at Manny and locked her trunk with his and nuzzled him. He smiled as he nuzzled her back. 'He's so great!' Ellie thought to herself. 'He's great at protecting me too!' She was once again thrown into another memory.

Begin Flashback

_It was about a week after Manny and Ellie had first gotten together and Ellie was happily grazing in a field, humming a song and not paying attention to what was going on around her. A male saber named Tobor was hiding in the bushes about 10 feet away, overjoyed at finding a shemoth alone like this. A large majority of the females in his herd were ill and their cubs were sick as well the meat of this healthy Mammoth cow would definitely help them. He snuck up to the female and growled. The female saw him and started to run._

_Ellie remembered Manny telling her to let out a trumpet if she was ever in danger so he could help her. She let out a LOUD trumpet of fear and continued to run. Just as she did this however, Tobor had caught up to her and scratched her nastily on her side. Ellie then heard another trumpet nearby, she looked over to find Manny standing heroically at the top of a nearby hill. He ran down and immediately used his tusks to knock the saber out of the way. Tobor, now understanding that this cow was off limits ran away from the angry bull and searched elsewhere for food for his herd._

_Once he left Ellie immediately ran to Manny and locked her trunk with his. Both had tears in their eyes. Ellie because she was so scared and Manny because he was scared he would loose her._

_"Ellie, Shh… it's ok, I'm here, I'm here." Manny comforted her as she cried. Ellie looked up at him with sad eyes._

_"Th-thank you." She said as she kissed the top of his trunk. He smiled and looked down at her scratch wounds. _

_"You're hurt." He said sadly as he examined the wounds, he then found some healing moss and used some tree sap to put it over the wounds…after this Ellie felt much better and she spent the rest of the day by Manny's side… just in case._

End Flashback

Now it was Manny's turn to smile at Ellie as she gave him a gentle nuzzle. 'I am SO proud of her!' he thought to himself. 'She has become such a WONDERFUL Mammoth.' He smiled even bigger as he remembered when she first decided to switch from the tree to the ground for sleeping.

Begin Flashback

_It was in the middle of the night… the night after the saber attacked Ellie and Manny was awakened by a soft weeping noise. He noticed it was Ellie that was crying and he walked over to her. He found she was fast asleep and was having a nightmare._

_"Ellie… Ellie wake up, it's just a dream." He said as he gently nudged her, after a bit she opened her eyes and upon seeing him started to cry harder and locked her trunk with his. "Would you like to come sleep with me tonight?" he asked politely. Ellie nodded and he then led her to where he usually slept. She lay down next to him and snuggled up close. "What happened in that dream that scared you so much?" He asked. Ellie sniffed._

_"That saber came back and… It killed you." She said sadly, and then started to cry again, Manny looked around happy that none of his friends woke up at this… but then kindly wrapped his trunk around hers and rubbed it gently._

_"I'm ok Ellie, I'm right here ok?" He then gave her a gentle nuzzle. "C'mon let's get some sleep ok?" After that they were silent. A few minutes later Ellie spoke up._

_"Manny? Is it ok if I sleep with you from now on? This feels… really nice." Manny smiled and said that she could. And they then fell asleep. It was the best sleep either of them had had in a long time._

End Flashback

Manny smiled harder as he realized they were coming up to the camp. He and Ellie waked in quietly, not wanting to wake up the other members of their herd. They tiptoed into the cave and saw that Diego was already up.

"Congratulations you two." He said smiling. "The others insisted on staying up until they heard the trumpet… Only I made it." Ellie and Manny thanked him then Ellie walked over to her brothers.

"Crash, Eddie. Wake up guys!" She whispered as she gently shook her brothers. They both woke up with big grins on their faces.

"ELLIE!" They squealed as they jumped off the branch and gave her a big hug. When they saw Manny they smiled again as they ran to him and gave HIM a hug. When he looked down at them confused they smiled up. "Hiya big brother!" Crash said smirking. This caused Manny to laugh. Upon hearing the commotion, Sid woke up.

"You're back!" He said happily. "Yay! Now we can have a party!" Manny laughed and smiled.

"How about we just spend the day like normal ok?" he said the others agreed and Diego, Crash, Eddie and Sid all went to get breakfast ready, leaving Manny and Ellie alone for a while to get some much needed rest after their late night the night before.

YAY! All done with that… Ok, for THIS story, each chap will end with a certain scene from the Ice Age 2 Movie! Here is this chapter's:

Sid: Manny, who do you like better, me or Diego?

Manny: Diego, no question.

Diego: (laughing) Told ya.

Ellie: Manny! You can't choose between your children!

Manny: Sid's not my kid! He's not even my dog! If I had a dog, and my dog had a kid and that kid's kid had a pet… THAT would be Sid!

Sid: Manny, can I have a dog?

Manny: No.

Sid: Ellie, can I have a dog?

Ellie: Of course sweetie.

Manny: Ellie, we have to be consistent with them.

Ok well, I'll see ya next time!

NEXT TIME IN A NEW FAMILY:

Today is someone's birthday! HOORAY! The only mystery is… who's is it? Ya gotta wait until the next chapter to find out!

See ya real soon! 

Taffyabc (A.K.A. Funkywatermelon's assistant.)


	2. The Perfect Day

WHEW! Back everyone! In case you were wondering where I was, I was on a vacation to Yosemite… and dude, let me tell you that when you are there, you truly feel as though you are in the world of Ice Age 2… all the trees there were HUGE and it was so cool! Also, we went to the La Brea Tar pits and well… that's where there were Tar pits (Still there btw… and bubbly!) during the Ice Age and TONS of Ice Age animals were there… Mammoths, Sloths and Tigers galore! (Sadly, no possums…) and I ended up buying a small Mammoth stuffy so it could be a baby for my Manny and Ellie dolls! (Her name is Abby… Abby's gonna be in later chapters!) Either way, that's why I was gone… and I'm back now so… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ice Age or Ice Age 2 characters!

A New Family Chapter 2: The Perfect Day

After everyone had eaten a decent breakfast and the Possums, Sid and Diego had gone their own ways… Manny looked over at Ellie who was looking at some flowers that grew in the campsite. Manny smiled as he walked over to her.

"Hey." He said kindly as he used his trunk to gently caress her face. Ellie smiled as she returned the favor.

"Hey." She replied happily as she started to nuzzle him gently. Manny looked down and blushed.

"Um... I was wondering if you maybe, wanted to hang out today or something?" He asked nervously… It had been quite some time since he had a mate and well… in all honesty… he had sort of forgotten how to deal with it… however, he did feel as though he was doing a fair job. Ellie beamed.

"I would LOVE to spend the day with you sweetie." She said smiling as she gave Manny a gentle kiss on the trunk. He smiled then led her to a nearby field that was adorned with small hills and large ponds and things such as that. Once there Manny looked at Ellie mischievously, an invitation for one of their favorite games. Ellie gladly accepted the invitation and squealed of glee as she started to run from Manny who was at the moment, chasing her. The two mates chased each other up and down the hills until Ellie finally came to a stop, allowing Manny to gently tackle her to the ground. Once they had landed on the ground they began to roll down the hill and ended up landing in one of the nearby ponds. They both laughed then sighed of contentment as they snuggled up close to each other and locked trunks and started to nuzzle. Manny smiled, even when she was soaking wet, Ellie was STILL the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"I love you." Manny whispered into Ellie's ear, beaming as she smiled back at him and gave him a gentle nuzzle.

"Know what? I love you too!" She whispered back, smiling at him. Manny beamed as he continued nuzzling her. Her face then went to shock as she remembered something from before. "Manny!" She said excitedly "Today's your birthday!" Manny beamed.

"You're right, it is!" he smiled "Well isn't that interesting?" He then smiled kindly at her. "You know what? I already got the best gift anyone could ever give me." Ellie looked at him curiously.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"You." Manny replied. Ellie looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean, I'm a present?" She asked. Manny laughed embarrassedly as he started to exclaim.

"Well, back when Millie was still my mate… she would ALWAYS give me the best presents…. Wallace was born on my birthday actually…" Manny looked down sadly "He would have been 5 today…." Ellie looked at him sadly.

"Oh sweetie… I'm sorry; I know he was very special to you." She said as she locked her trunk with his and gave him a gentle nuzzle, hoping to cheer him up. He smiled at her then continued.

"Yeah, well, I have a feeling that somehow Millie caused us to get together… you know, like… she made the things happen that made us meet and become mates." Ellie smiled, she understood now.

"So." She said "In a way, I'm sort of like your present from Millie!" She said happily.

"Yeah, exactly!" Manny said cheerfully as he locked his trunk with hers and nuzzled her gently. He then looked down sort of sadly… as if he was worried. Ellie looked at him curiously.

"Manny, you ok baby?" She asked. He looked at her sadly.

"Ellie, can you promise me something?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Sure baby, anything you want." She replied. He locked his trunk tighter with hers then looked at her sadly.

"Promise me you'll do your best to stay out of danger… to… not get hurt. I don't know WHAT I would do if you got hurt." He said as Ellie looked at him, obviously touched.

"Oh baby, don't worry about me!" She said sympathetically… "I'm gonna be ok…. I won't die on you, I promise." She then lifted his trunk up gently and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips to seal her promise "I'll be there for you, always." She said as she gently nuzzled him. Manny smiled as he nuzzled her back.

"I love you SO much Ellie." He said happily. "I don't even WANT to think about what I would have been like if I hadn't found you. I'd probably be dead from something…" Ellie smiled and kissed his trunk again. The two mates spent the rest of the day together and returned to the camp to find that the other members of their 'family' had planned a party of sorts for Manny's birthday. After the party was over, the group went to sleep, or at least tried to. Manny had too much going on in his head for sleep really; he peeked over at Ellie, sleeping about 5 feet away from him like she usually did. Manny frowned as he noticed that she was shivering in the cold night air. He, not wanting to see his mate uncomfortable, and being a bit cold himself, Walked over and laid down next to her, carefully snuggled up to her so that she wouldn't be as cold. He then locked his trunk with hers. After about 5 minutes she woke up to find him there, and smiled.

"Couldn't get to sleep?" She asked him curiously. Manny blushed.

"No" He replied "I've got too much in my head right now." Ellie smiled as she gave him a gentle nuzzle.

"It took me a bit of effort to get to sleep too, I didn't wanna sleep, I'd miss you to much!" Manny looked at her with love in his eyes and kissed her forehead gently.

"It's the same here!" He said "I just wanted to be with you." Ellie smiled once more.

"Well, since we're together now… maybe we can perhaps, go to sleep…" She smiled as Manny gave a big yawn then looked at her with a pouty look on his face.

"But I wanna spend time with you!" He said in his best complaining voice. Ellie giggled.

"We can tomorrow, but right now we need to sleep." Manny rolled his eyes.

"Fine! We can sleep!" He said exasperatingly. Ellie giggled once again as she kissed his cheek gently.

"Night." She said softly. Manny then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my angel." He told her softly as they tightened their locked trunks then finally drifted off to sleep.

Ehh, this chapter wasn't as good as the others… but oh well! Either way… I need your help! Me and my pals (The ones who had the Ice Age party when The Meltdown came out) are planning to have a party when the DVD comes out but this time, it's at MY PLACE instead of theirs! The problem… I don't even know when the DVD is coming out…so If you can let me know ASAP when it's coming out, that would be GREAT! Thanks!

Next time, On "A New Family"

Ellie's getting better at being a Mammoth. And Manny thinks it's time that Ellie meet some OTHER female mammoths. BAD IDEA! Stop on by next chapter to figure out if the woolly couple can work their way out of THIS mess!


	3. Bad Days Happen

Ok… I have some interesting news…. I, after spending a lot of time researching have found the supposed release date for the Ice Age 2 DVD… November 21st… a week before my birthday. However… England says that it comes out there on October 23rd…. Hmmmm isn't it strange that England gets the DVD before us, even though we got the movie before they did…. Hmmm. Also, I beat the Ice Age 2 Xbox game… they coped out at the end though… went straight from Mini Sloths to the end of the movie. Oh well, here's my next chapter… oh and by the way… it's my least fav of them all… I think that it's pretty lame… oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age or Ice Age 2… if I did, Ice Age 2 would be on DVD by now.

Note: This chapter takes place one week after Ellie and Manny became mates.

A New Family Chapter 3: Bad Days Happen

Ellie walked into the campground, tears flowing down her cheeks. She and Manny had, a few days ago paid a visit to some of Manny's relatives who, apparently, didn't like Ellie that much because they thought that she wasn't a TRUE Mammoth. Ellie, wanting nothing more than to make Manny proud and to prove that she was in fact, a true Mammoth opted to sneak over to Mammoth Fields and try to fit in via getting Manny to visit his friend Devon while she went and practiced. Her main tactic was to socialize with the other females and, hopefully make some friends of her own. Unfortunately the females that she ran into first were the meanest group there was. Led by an especially wicked She-Moth named Caroline (Or Carol for short) they were a force to be reckoned with, and now… well lets just say they made Ellie feel more Non-Mammoth then ever. She wasn't a little sissy like they called her either; she was just very sensitive, especially when it came to her friend or family. Today they had switched from simply getting other Mammoths to think that she was insane to thinking that Manny was insane for becoming her mate. This had been the last straw and she tried to stand up for him but, unfortunately enough, they outsmarted her. Leaving her to come back home early… leaving Manny behind. She heard someone walking into the campground and wiped the tears from her eyes to find that it was Manny. She looked down ashamed and sad as he walked up to her anger and sadness in his eyes. He sat down next to her and gave her a sympathetic smile and locked his trunk with hers as she started to cry all over again and buried her face in his fur.

"Devon told me about Carol and her friends torturing you Ellie, I'm so sorry." He said as he kindly nuzzled her. "Just remember, I love you more than anything else in this world. I think you're a WONDERFUL Mammoth, Carol and her friends know nothing about being a TRUE Mammoth." Ellie smiled a little as she felt him kiss her gently on her cheek. "Tomorrow let me come with you to talk to them ok?" He said. Ellie nodded and they spent the rest of the night planning what they were going to do. The next morning they headed out over to the fields as usual but this time instead of leaving Manny behind when she went to talk to Carol and her gang, Ellie brought him along. Ellie's eyes widened when she noticed that all of Carol's friends had their mates with them. She looked curiously at Carol who had no one with her. Manny leaned down and whispered in her ear slyly "Carol doesn't have a mate." Ellie giggled and smiled at him as they walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" Ellie said politely, trying her best to sound positive when in all reality she was terrified. All the She-Moths turned their backs to her. She covered her sad expression with one of determination and tried again "Umm… I said Hi!" She said as kind as she could. Carol turned to face her.

"What do you want possum?" She asked rudely. Manny's face turned to one of kindness to one of anger. Ellie held in her sadness and anger and stayed positive.

"I wanted you to meet my mate, Manny." She said kindly as she locked trunks with him and smiled. Manny smiled back then smirked at Carol.

"I don't see you with a mate!" he said then turned to Carol's friends and their mates, "The reason she doesn't have one is because all the guys in this herd dislike her!" Ellie and the other Cows all laughed while Manny and the other Bulls all smiled slyly. Carol got up angrily and left. Leaving the rest of the group laughing. They spend the rest of the day together and made friends. Afterwards, as they were heading back to the campsite Ellie locked her trunk with his and nuzzled him. Ellie smiled over at Manny.

"Thank you SO much for your help sweetie!" She said happily. Manny smiled at her.

"They were being mean to you and if their mean to you, their mean to me! Besides, Carol picked on Millie too, and I didn't stop her then so this was for both you AND Millie." He said smiling. Ellie looked at him curiously.

"Why did she tease both of us?" She asked, confused. Manny smiled.

"Because, she used to have a crush on me when I first got together with Millie she hates ANY girl that I like. She's jealous!" He said, and then started to laugh. Ellie did as well.

"Jealous of little ole me?" She asked giggling as she gave Manny yet another kiss on the cheek. "Thanks sweetie." She said happily "I love you." Manny smiled.

"I love you too hon, just… keep up your happiness ok?" He responded. Ellie smiled and nodded. She giggled then nuzzled him again, feeling much better.

OK OK, I KNOW! It SUCKED! Well don't worry, the next chapter's a good one, (It may even make some of you cry…) either way reply just… don't flame me too bad ok? Thanks!

Next time on "A New Family"

Oh No! Somehow Manny's caught a REALLY bad illness. One that could KILL him! Is he strong enough to get through it… or equally important is Ellie strong enough to help him get through it? Stop by next chapter to find out!


	4. Sick Manny

Ok, well, I thought that it's time once again to update with yet another chapter! Ok, well… I do not have much to say… except for this area is dying… please post and update so it does not! Either way, here's the next chapter…. Oh and by the way, if you have a Manny stuffy I DO suggest hugging it while reading this… and no flaming if you cry! And… also… There is a small smidgen of…. Ehhh… spirituality here… praying to be exact so no flaming about that either!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age… or Ice Age 2 blah blah blah….. But I DO own Millie, Manny's old mate… ha ha ha!

NOTE: This chap takes place about 6 months, (Or half a year for you do-do heads… lol) after Ellie and Manny become mates.

A new family chapter 4: Sick Manny

Ellie quietly walked into the cave, holding many different healing plants in her trunk. Manny had unfortunately caught a deadly virus that could kill him, Ellie, who for some reason was immune to it, was making herself his nurse. She felt her eyes cloud over with tears when she saw him. He was really weak and was lying down on his side, asleep with his trunk sprawled out in front of him; she had never seen him this helpless before. Her face had one of sorrow as she sat down next to him.

"I'm here, Manny" She said softly as she gently stroked his trunk with hers. It pained her to see him in such misery, this was such a contrast to the Manny she was used to, the one that would chase her around in the field or lock his trunk with hers, nuzzle her and kiss her. Tears went down her cheeks as she kissed the middle of his forehead. She loved him SO much; the last thing she wanted was for him to die. She felt something on her trunk; she turned around and smiled as she noticed that he had wrapped his trunk around hers in a gentle attempt to show affection. She wrapped hers tightly around his. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Ellie" He said in his new raspy-weak voice. Ellie started to cry again.

"Don't talk sweetie, you'll lose your voice." She said as she gave him a gentle nuzzle. He looked at her sadly and nodded as he tightened his trunk around hers. Ellie could tell that he wanted to get better; he missed spending time with her like he usually did. Manny looked at her pleadingly and she smiled then snuggled up close to him.

"I just want you to get better baby, I'm not forcing you to solicitate yourself, and I want you to get better, so we can spend time together like we usually do." Ellie said as she gently unlocked her trunk with Manny's, causing him to look at her sadly. She picked up one of the healing plants and he gently took it from her and ate it. She smiled as she stroked his back with her trunk and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." She told him softly. He smiled at her as if to say 'me too.' It was storming outside and Manny and Ellie's 'family' were in the cave as well, but knowing that it was possible he could die, allowed the two mates of 6 months to spend time together. Manny and Ellie fell asleep in each other's clutches, trunks locked snuggled up together. Ellie woke up in the middle of the night to see that Manny was having a hard time breathing she then started to cry as she realized that chances were slim that he would make it until the morning. She looked up at the sky and started to pray….

"Please… if anyone can hear me up there… I need your help. My husband, the creature I love more than anything else in this world is going to die. Please, please, please let him live, let him stay here! I-I don't know what I would do without him." Ellie prayed as she choked on her words and continued to cry. "I love him so much, so so much, and… I-if he died… I'd probably die too, of broken heart. I know that you have done so much for me… but I'm just asking for this one favor… Please… If anyone up there can hear me… Millie… girl, I-I know you loved him, a-and he loved you too but please….. Let him stay! I know you miss him… I understand but… I- I love him so much and…. If you take him… I… I'd… It'd be the end of the world for me. Please! If ANYONE up there can hear me… Let my Manny live… let him stay here with me… please… please…" She then broke down crying…. Looking hopelessly at the stars. After a while she cried herself to sleep, her trunk wrapped around Manny in a gentle hug, hoping that it would somehow keep him there with her.

The next morning, Ellie woke up, terrified at what she would find. She found that it was sunny out then turned to Manny to find that he was still asleep, but still not sounding healthy, she smiled at him with love in her eyes as she kissed his cheek then stroked his face with her trunk. She then sadly stood up and started to walk out of the cave, knowing that she would not be able to see her mate in such pain for much longer. She heard a noise come from inside the cave.

"Ellie," Manny called his voice no longer raspy. "Where are you going?" Ellie turned around slowly and beamed as she saw that he was better.

"MANNY!" She cried happily as she ran to him "You're better!" She cried as she finally reached him and he locked his trunk with hers and immediately started to nuzzle her and kiss her all over her tear stained face. After about 5 minutes of nuzzling, kissing, and trunk locking Ellie pulled back, still keeping her trunk locked with his, and looked at him curiously. "How'd you get better so fast?" She asked. Manny beamed.

"Well, last night… while I was asleep, believe it or not I had a dream about Millie, she was talking to me about how It wasn't my time to die and how I was needed here and all that….. Then, after that dream, I felt a whole lot better! Pretty crazy huh?" He said. Ellie giggled.

"Yeah, it's crazy all right." She then wrapped her trunk around Manny's neck, giving him a gentle hug, him doing the same to her. She let her head rest on his shoulder as she looked up at the sky, "Thank You Millie" She whispered softly as she gave Manny a kiss on the ear, she then looked up in the sky and noticed that a cloud had taken the shape of Millie's face and it winked, Ellie winked back. Happy to be with her husband and happy that he was ok.

YAY! Everything is ok! Well for now I decided to do something new, I am going to put up a quote from a song from something…. Yeah….

"We must be lonely side by side; it's the perfect way to hide." - King Arthur in the song "I'm All Alone" from the play "Spamalot"

Next time on A New Family: HOORAY! FINALLY we are getting to the GOOD part of this story! Ellie gets some good news and can't wait to tell Manny… what IS the good news, What is Manny's reaction going to be, Why am I so excited about it and WHY am I asking so many questions? Stop by next chapter to find out!


	5. The Good News

Well, I am a bit disappointed, Only ONE person responded to my last chapter… I expect that I will get better responses from this one. Now, the only alert I have for you is that this chapter has some references to something that a few readers may find disturbing, either way, I hope you enjoy it! Also, the doctor, Sue, is named in honor of my mom, Susan, who still even though I'm 16 helps to heal all my sicknesses.

Disclaimer: The only things in this story that belong to me are the doctor, the new surprise character, and the situation.

A New Family Chapter 5: The Good News

NOTE: This story takes place 1 year after Manny and Ellie became mates.

"I'm gonna get you guys!" Ellie called happily as she chased her brothers around the field. She was in a good mood today. Yesterday had been her and Manny's one year anniversary of becoming mates, and let's just say that most of the celebrating had been done AWAY from the rest of the herd. As she caught up to Eddie she felt a sharp pain near her stomach, like something lodging itself onto her. She immediately stopped running and stood still. She didn't feel well now and to make matters worse, Manny was off collecting firewood with Sid and Diego. Luckily Crash and Eddie noticed something was wrong and ran back to their sister.

"Are you ok Ellie?" Crash asked worriedly as his sister sat down.

"My stomach's really hurting guys." She grimaced as Eddie grabbed her trunk and tried to pull her.

"C'mon, you're going to the doctor." He said as Ellie stood up and groaned. She still followed them over to a nearby clearing where the elderly mammoth doctor Sue was. Sue smiled when she saw Ellie.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mate of the famous Manfred Carbuckle." She smiled (Manny was pretty well known amongst other Mammoths) "What's your name Honey?" She asked politely.

"Ellie" Ellie said, still grimacing as she sat back down in front of Sue.

"Ok, Ellie." Sue said after getting Crash and Eddie to leave to get Manny, "What's the matter?"

"My stomach's really hurting, I feel…like… like I'm different…like there's something more to me." Ellie explained. At this news Sue smiled.

"I think I know what's wrong, tell me, did you and Manny do anything recently?" Ellie looked down, suddenly ashamed about the day before.

"Last night." She admitted. Sue smiled as she examined Ellie closer she then smiled and gave Ellie a gentle pat on the head with her trunk.

"I know what it is sweetheart, you're pregnant, nothing is wrong with you!" Sue said as Ellie looked at her, getting more and more excited by the moment. Ever since she was a little girl, one of Ellie's biggest dreams was to be a mother. And until she had met Manny, all chances of that dream were pretty much shattered. Now… she found this information hard to believe.

"I'm pregnant" She asked "As in, I'm gonna have a baby?" Sue smiled.

"Yes! Congratulations!" Ellie beamed. It was at this moment that Manny came running breathlessly into the clearing.

"Crash and Eddie stayed with Sid and Diego." He quickly told Ellie, then turned to Sue "Is she ok?" He asked tiredly as he walked over next to his mate sat down next to her. Ellie smiled at him.

"I'm FINE Manny!" She said happily as she silently thanked Sue, who nodded a short 'you are welcome' then left. Ellie locked her trunk with Manny's and gave him a gentle nuzzle.

"Then what's with your stomach hurting?" He asked, concerned for his wife. She smiled at him.

"Manny….I'm...pregnant!" she said excitedly. Manny looked at her shocked.

"You're pregnant? As in, we're gonna have a child?" he asked, Ellie smiled and nodded excitedly, Manny beamed.

"Oh Ellie!" he said happily as he tightened his trunk around her and gave her an affectionate nuzzle. Ellie smiled as she nuzzled him back.

"I can't believe it… I'm gonna be a mom!" She said happily as she continued nuzzling him "Thank you so much Manny, I love you so much!" Manny smiled back.

"I love you too Ellie, More than anything in this world!" Manny said happily as he returned the nuzzle. They both were happy and excited to start a family.

Well, not as good as some before, but still important… and short… dang! This chapter is really short! Oh well, maybe the next one is going to be longer. At least I hope it is. Either way, PLEASE respond to this chapter! And also… thanks for being so faithful so far!

Next chapter: It's in the middle of the winter… Ellie's b-day and she's still pregnant… how much longer till she has the baby and is she still excited about the baby…. She's been pregnant for more than a year. Read the next chapter to find out!


	6. Happy Birthday Ellie

Well… Some of you were confused at the end of my last chapter about how Ellie could know she was pregnant so fast, and so soon in the relationship with Manny. To answer those questions… First of all, If you had read the story CAREFULLY you would have seen that they had been mates for one year before this even happened. Also, I say that Sue is a VERY smart Mammoth and that she is able to tell these kinds of things quickly, also, Ellie was showing many of the signs of being pregnant. I hope that clears things up for the lot of you. Another thing that I wanted you to realize is that for Mammoths, they are pregnant for exactly 22 months… two months longer and it would be 2 years! That's a LONG time to wait for a baby. And so that is going to play a big role in this and the next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my cousin's new son who was born about 2 months early a few days ago…. Hang on there little guy! I hope you understand now and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story other than the developing infant, and the situation.

NOTE: This chapter takes place 2 years and 8 months after Manny and Ellie became mates.

A New Family Chapter 6: Happy Birthday Ellie

Ellie woke up and noticed that the snow that had fallen the night before was still on the ground… It was early January and the air around her was cold and crisp. She smiled at Manny who was fast asleep right next to her and had his trunk tightly locked with hers. She gently kissed him on his cheek and he woke up and smiled at her.

"Happy Birthday" he told her cheerfully as Sid built a fire to keep his friends warm. Ellie smiled at her husband as he gave her a gentle kiss on her trunk, he had always been a wonderful husband, but now as the due date for their developing child drew nearer, he was spending even more time with her than usual. She smiled even bigger as she felt the child inside her kick. Ever since she had been a little girl, she had dreamed of the day when she would be a mom. And now, in two months, she would realize that dream. Manny gently gave Ellie a kiss on the cheek then, since Ellie was laying on her side (Considering it hurt very much to sleep normally because of her newly enlarged stomach) reached down and kissed her stomach, a simple display of affection to their unborn son or daughter. Ellie gently snuggled up to Manny, her back up against him and her stomach facing the blazing campfire in order to keep both herself and the baby warm, it was bad for the baby to be cold. Manny then affectionately wrapped his trunk around his wife and held her close as they both worked their trunks over to touch her stomach then locked them once they were sure that the baby would be nice and warm. Ellie then smiled up lovingly at Manny.

"Only 2 months left" she told him excitedly "Then we're gonna be parents!" Manny grinned.

"I'm so proud of you Ellie!" he said "By this time most cows would have been complaining constantly, but the only complaining I've heard you do yet is maybe a groan of discomfort!" Ellie smiled up at him.

"Well I have you here to comfort me baby." She said happily as she tightened her grip on Manny's trunk and pressed it against her stomach, causing tears of joy to develop in both of their eyes when they felt the infant kick again. "I can't believe that I'm actually going to be a mom!" Ellie said excitedly as she gently rubbed Manny's trunk with hers, still keeping them locked. "This is the best present anyone has ever given me! Thank you so much sweetie." She said as she gently gave Manny an affectionate kiss on the lips, him kissing back. Once they finished their kiss, Manny gave her a love filled smile.

"I love you Ellie, and, in all honesty, I wanted to have a kid too! I just was scared to ask you because the first time I tried to mention it to you, you kind of went berserk on me and we ended up on a big tower of toppling rocks." They both chuckled at the memory of their first 'date' and what a disaster it had been. "So, I was very glad that you mentioned it." Manny finished as Ellie snuggled up closer to him. Ellie giggled.

"Yeah, things were sure different back then. Man, we really got on each other's nerves… But look at us now…" Ellie said smiling "Mates… getting ready to have a baby… It's different… I like it." Manny smiled back.

"Yeah, heh… I really AM sorry about that 'saving our species' thing… I don't know what I was thinking!" He said, blushing underneath his thick coat of brown fur. Ellie laughed.

"Well, I guess every couple is entitled to their 'one big mistake' and unfortunately ours had to be on our first date, mine was to have acted so crazily about that whole thing in the first place. I know one good thing about that date though." Ellie said smiling.

"Oh?" Manny asked curiously.

"If we hadn't gone on that date, I probably would never have realized that I was a mammoth, and then… I wouldn't have ended up with you." Ellie said as she gave Manny a loving nuzzle.

"Yeah, you're right!" Manny said happily as he held her closer "I love you" He whispered. Ellie smiled up at him.

"I love you too!" she whispered back as she looked at him with love in her eyes. The two mates then shared yet another kiss on the lips. Once they finished, Ellie looked up at Manny. "I can't wait till the baby comes!" She said excitedly. Manny looked down at her.

"Me neither." He replied, giving Ellie a gentle kiss on the forehead as she slowly fell asleep. Once she fell asleep Manny leaned down near her ear and whispered "Happy Birthday" Once again to her. He then too, fell asleep, their thoughts and dreams already focused on the child they would soon have.

We treasure this first glimpse of you,

The amazing miracle of live is true,

So small yet awesome in what you'll become,

Grow strong and healthy our little one,

We are here, dreaming and waiting,

Wishing, preparing and anticipating,

Each day is a step closer to life anew,

Each day a touch closer to holding you.

Wow… Sweet huh? That poem at the end is called "The Beginning" It's supposed to be put in a frame with an ultrasound picture but it was so beautiful that I put it in the story, even though ultrasounds were unheard of back then! I hope you enjoyed my chapter, I do believe it is a bit longer than the one before! Keep reviewing, the faster and more reviews I get, the faster and more chapters you will get! I start school on Friday, so you may get one before then or maybe in the weekend. Wish me luck on my new year!

Next time on A New Family:

It's FINALLY time and the baby is ready to come! Thank goodness everyone's ok! Especially baby Abby! (See? Told ya that Abby'd be in later chapters!) Stick around for the next chapter to meet Manny and Ellie's new baby girl!


	7. Abby's Arrival

Wow! 2 reviews in one day! That's a sure sign of good luck! Because you guys were so fast, I'm putting up the next chapter! I hope that it lives up to your expectations; this chapter introduces my Ice Age OC Abby, Manny and Ellie's daughter. In order to really catch the joy of an infant's birth you have to be with the parents right after it's born so… unfortunately that's what it is in this story. I do however hope that you guys are not grossed out… the story starts RIGHT after Abby is born… meaning it will have a bit of blood… Please don't be grossed out… I hope you enjoy it!

Note: This story takes place 2 years and 10 months after Manny and Ellie become mates.

Disclaimer: The only things in this story that belong to me are Abby, The lullaby, and the situation.

A New Family Chapter 7: Abby's Arrival

Ellie smiled exhaustedly as she used the water in the nearby pond to wash the blood off of herself. Manny returned a smile at her as he took some water from the same pond and used it to quickly wipe the blood off of the mouth and trunk of their brand new, just born infant so it could take its first breaths. Almost 3 years as mates and they FINALLY had a child of their own. Although Ellie did go into labor at an inconvenient time… their group was planning to go somewhere that evening and well, when Ellie announced she was having the baby about half an hour before they would leave, they had to cancel their plans. Manny smiled as he wiped off the underside of the baby to find that it was indeed a girl, which was what both him and Ellie were wishing for (He wanted it because it would be hard for him to raise another boy without remembering Wallace and Ellie had always wanted a daughter.) He turned the baby back over and started on its back, his eyes opening wide when he noticed that it's fur color was the exact same blondish shade that Millie's had been. Tears came to his eyes as he completed his task of cleaning the baby; she looked JUST like Ellie except for the fur color. (He couldn't see its eyes for it was crying to hard.) Ellie, having washed herself off smiled at Manny and the baby. She then took the crying baby from Manny and immediately pulled it gently to her. Manny moved over and started to clean any remaining blood off of his trunk.

"Shh… Shh… its ok sweetie Mama's here." She said soothingly to the baby as it stopped crying, sniffed, and then snuggled up to Ellie. Ellie smiled lovingly at the baby then looked over at Manny as he walked over and sat down right next to her. "It's perfect." She said happily. Manny beamed.

"You mean, She's perfect." He said happily as he moved the baby's hair out of its eyes. Ellie looked at him surprised.

"It's… It's a girl?" She asked excitedly, Manny smiled at her and nodded. Ellie's eyes filled with tears as she pulled her daughter even closer. A breeze came through and the baby started to cry again and the sudden burst of cold air. "Shh…. Shhh… Shh… Don't cry, Mama's here." The baby stopped crying, and then opened up her big eyes to look at her parents for the first time. Manny and Ellie had tears in their eyes when they saw them… The infant's eyes were the exact color of Manny's. The baby then gave a small smile then snuggled closer to her mother.

"What should we name her?" Manny asked curiously, Ellie smiled at him.

"Abbigail… Abbigail Millificent Carbuckle. Abby for short, Abby was my Mama Possum's name and well…. Millificent… That's a special name to you." She replied. Manny smiled at her, love in his eyes.

"Abby it is." He replied as he too wrapped his trunk around his new daughter. Abby looked up at him curiously, not knowing at all who he was. He smiled "Hey Abby!" He said happily "I'm your Daddy!" Abby smiled at him then yawned. Ellie smiled then sung the child a lullaby….. A slightly revised edition of the one her mom used to sing her when she was little and she used when she had taken care of two lost baby possums.

"_Go to sleep,_

_Do not be afraid,_

_Your mama is here,_

_To save all your days._

_Your mama does love you,_

_And gives you her care,_

_Without you, my baby,_

_I am hardly there,_

_You mean everything to me,_

_My heart you have,_

_I am so proud of you, _

_You make me so glad._

_Nighttime is approaching,_

_Darkness is near,_

_But when your mama's with you,_

_You've got nothing to fear._

_Dream sweetly darling,_

_Dream of things you love,_

_And then they will come to you,_

_My sweet gift from above._

_Go to sleep,_

_Do not be afraid,_

_Your mama is here,_

_To save all of your days."_

As Ellie sang, Manny listened… absolutely astonished at how beautiful his wife's singing voice was. When it was over, Ellie's eyes filled with tears of joy as she noticed that little Abby was indeed, fast asleep. Manny gently and slowly worked his trunk so that it locked with Ellie's while still keeping both of their trunks firmly wrapped around little Abby.

"I love you." Manny whispered proudly as he watched the baby sleep contently. Ellie smiled over at him.

"I love you too." She whispered happily as she gave him a gentle nuzzle. "I can't believe it! I'm a mama!" Ellie whispered excitedly as she looked down at her child, Manny smiled at her.

"You deserve it." He said, "After all you have done with your brothers, and with other baby animals, you deserve to have a child." He then smiled at her even bigger. "I'm only lucky enough to get to join in on the experience of raising her." Ellie smiled as she nuzzled Manny again. After a short while, the trio was fast asleep.

Well…. That was good! Note: The lullaby above is almost identical to the one featured in chapter 4 of "Souls Connected" I thought it would be emotionally correct to have Ellie sing the same song again, that time… she was singing, pretending they were her babies and now… she's actually singing it to her own daughter. I hope you enjoyed it… Reply!

Next time, on "A New Family":

Well, as everyone knows, Babies are a LOT of work… is Ellie TRULY ready for the immense responsibility that is Abby? Read the next chapter to find out!


	8. Baby Abby

Well, now the story is starting to get really good! Well… for the next few chapters you're gonna get some cute Abby-moments… until she gets older. Not exactly sure how long this story is, I'm guessing somewhere around 12-13 chapters. Either way… I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Quick warning this chapter has what you call "Nursing" In it… I have tried to make it as vague as possible but… heh… just don't flame me if you get uncomfortable!

Disclaimer: I own only the situation and Abby.

Note: This story takes place right after Abby was born.

A New Family Chapter 8: Baby Abby

Ellie and Manny woke up in the middle of the night to Abby's crying. Ellie tried to comfort the infant but she continued crying. Manny, after about 2 minutes realized what was going on.

"Ellie, it's ok, she's just hungry." He said. As if she had heard what her dad had said, Abby stopped crying and sniffed, looking sadly up at her mom and making little baby noises signifying she was irritated. Ellie smiled then rolled over and let Abby nurse. After she was done, Abby pulled away then smiled up at her parents, milk still all over her mouth and made a noise that sounded like the work 'gah'. Ellie and Manny both laughed as they took their baby girl and wiped the milk off of her then settled back down, after a short lullaby Abby was once again fast asleep. Ellie turned over to Manny and smiled at him as she gently allowed her trunk, while still keeping wrapped around Abby to lock with his.

"Thanks." She said kindly, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Manny smiled at her then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"She's gonna be an adventure that's for sure, but so far we're doing great." He said smiling as Ellie allowed herself to scoot closer to him so their sides were touching. Abby made a soft cooing noise as Manny wrapped his trunk around her and locked it with Ellie's as the family went back to sleep.

The next morning Ellie woke up to a beautiful, sunny, warm spring morning. She smiled down at Abby who was still fast asleep in her grasp, making the cutest little baby snoring sounds as she slept. Manny, feeling that Ellie was awake woke up himself and unlocked his trunk from Ellie's and began to gently stroke Abby's fur with it. Abby was a weak one, only about 3/4ths the size of a regular baby, but otherwise she was healthy and was still cute as ever. Ellie and Manny smiled at each other with tears in their eyes then gently and lovingly nuzzled each other. Ellie smiled at her daughter.

"She's so precious!" She said as she gently hugged and nuzzled her. Manny smiled, he had NEVER seen Ellie this happy in his entire life. He smiled as she continued hugging their daughter. He put his trunk on Ellie's shoulder after gently stroking her on the cheek.

"She looks just like you." He said as the infant slowly woke up and started to sniffle. Ellie smiled as she let Abby nurse. After she was done, the baby looked up at her parents and smiled. Manny looked at Ellie pleadingly, Ellie giggled and let him take Abby from her trunk into his. He nuzzled his daughter and gently hugged her. Ellie watched as her husband got acquainted with their daughter. Abby smiled and played with her dad's hair. Ellie giggled at her daughter and Manny who, after giving Abby a gentle kiss on the forehead returned her to Ellie.

"I love you." Ellie said happily to Manny as he returned the infant. Manny smiled back.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed her on the cheek, then they stood up. Ellie put Abby on her back and headed off to the campsite with Manny to show the newest member of their family to the rest of their herd.

Crash and Eddie noticed their sister and her husband coming in immediately and ran towards them.

"Ellie!" They called excitedly as they gave her trunk a hug. Abby cooed from her spot on her mother's back and Crash and Eddie quickly changed the subject. "Oh, can we see her Ellie? PLEAAAAAAASE!" They asked impatiently. Ellie laughed and gently took Abby off of her back and put her on the ground. Abby smiled and cooed at her 'uncles' it was at this moment that Sid came running over.

"Oh! You're back! Can I see it? I won't hurt it, I promise!" He said pleadingly. Manny laughed.

"Ok… you can see her; I was going to let you see her anyway!" He said smiling. Sid walked over to Abby and gently patted her on the head.

"Aww… she's so cute!" He said happily as Diego came over. Already having seen the baby from a distance and smiling big.

"Congratulations." He said happily as he began to play 'where's the baby' with Abby. Manny and Ellie smiled at each other happily as Abby giggled at Diego's funny game. They were excited to start their new life with their baby girl and even more excited to see what adventures she would bring them.

Well… short chapter… Kind of rushed. Either way, schools started now so it's gonna be harder for me to get new chaps up, I'll try to get one up whenever I can! Thanks for the responses to the last chapter and I can't wait to see what responses you'll have to this one!

Next time on A New Family:

Abby's learning things fast! Read the next chapter to find out what kind of things she learns first!


End file.
